Jestem Problemem
Jestem Problemem jest to piosenka z odcinka Brakujący element . Autorką utworu jest Rebecca Sugar i śpiewany jest przez Marcelinę (głosu użyczyła Olivia Olson, w polskim dubbing'u Klementyna Umer ) z pomocą beatboxów Finna, syntezatorów (na BMO) od Królewny Balonowej i altówki Jake'a. Piosenka wydaję się opowiadać o nienawiści Marceliny do Królewny Balonowej, lecz następne wersy budzą wątpliwości i pytania dotyczące jej prawdziwych uczuć, co do niej. Oznacza to, że pragnie się pogodzić i jej frustracje są prawdziwe. Tekst Tekst Polski: : ''Marcelina: Łara ta ta ta,'' : Pogrzebię Ciebie pod ziemią : Łara ta ta ta, : Pogrzebię Cię tą melodią, : Z różowej twarzy twej, będę czerwień ssać, a potem... : ''Królewna Balonowa: Marcelino, to jest odrażające'' : ''Marcelina: Oh, nie podoba ci się? A może po prostu nie lubisz mnie?!'' : Nie traktuję cię tak jak boginię : Choć tego tak chciałabyś : Moim ideałem też nie jesteś : Poddani twoi o tym tylko mogą śnić : Ja tam z cukru nie jestem i : Słodzić nie będę też Ci : Dlatego ty widzieć mnie nie chcesz : I to tak niewygodne może być, że : Jestem problemem : Jestem problemem : Może nie... I nie człowiekiem nawet. : Tylko problemem : Więc, nie jest mi przykro wcale nie i nie : I nie nic udowodnić nie chcę też nie : ''Finn: To działa! Spójrzcie na wrota!'' : ''Marcelina: Zapomniałam czemu, miejsce mam na twojej czarnej liście'' : I tak, i przepraszać za cokolwiek też nie powinnam : Więc, czemu chcę ciebie? '' : ''Czemu chcę ciebie... : Za-kopać w ziemi gdzieś i '' : ''wypić twoją krew.. '' ''ugh! Tekst Oryginalny: : ''Marceline: La da da da da,'' : I'm gonna bury you in the ground, : La da da da da, : I'm gonna bury you with my sound, : I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, : I'm gonna... : ''Princess Bubblegum: Marceline, that's too distasteful!'' : ''Marceline: Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!'' : Sorry I don’t treat you like a goddess, : Is that what you want me to do? : Sorry I don’t treat you like you’re perfect, : Like all your little loyal subjects do, : Sorry I’m not made of sugar, : Am I not sweet enough for you? : Is that why you always avoid me? : That must be such an inconvenience to you, : Well... I’m just your problem, : I’m just your problem, : It's like I'm not, even a person, am I? : I’m just your problem : Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn’t have to justify what I do : I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn’t have to prove anything to you : I’m sorry that I exist. : I forget what landed me on your blacklist, : But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn’t have to be the one that makes up with you, : So... why do I want to? : Why do I want to... : To... bury you in the ground, : And drink the blood from your... Ugh! Wideo: Wideo Polskie: thumb|centre|385 px|Jestem problemem (PL) Wideo Oryginalne: thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki z sezonu 3